Little Girl Lost
by C.G. Parker
Summary: Case File.I added a small epiloge in resonce to reviewr's request entitled a Butler's Tale
1. Default Chapter

(I don't own these characters. I'm only borrowing .I'd ask for permission but I don't know whom to call. They belong to Dick Wolf, NBC, and ECT…)

  
  
  
  


Little Girl Lost

  
  


7:58 A.M.

Special Victims Unit Squad room

  
  


A young man walks into the squad room. He approaches a pair of detectives sitting at their desks. He clears his throat. "Excuse me.." Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson turned their attention to the young man. "Can we help you?" Olivia asked as she stood up and pulled out a chair for him to sit in. "Yeah, my name is David…Ugh… can we talk some place more private." Elliot and Olivia shared a look. "We can talk in here." Elliot spoke as he gestured to one of the interrogation rooms.

David and the detectives took their seats at the table. Olivia produced a yellow tablet of paper to take notes as she usually did, her handwriting was more legible then Elliot's not to mention she took excellent shorthand, David set his backpack on the table in front of him and looked around nervously. "Can we get you something to eat or drink?" Elliot asked noticing his increasingly agitated state. "No. I can't keep anything down. I'm going home after this my mom will take care of me. I just need to tell you something." He was on the verge of tears now he pushed his chair back away from the table and dropped his head between his knees as a wave of nausea hit him." Oh God, I saw something…." He moaned as he spoke to the floor. Then he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Olivia standing before him with a cup of water. "Drink this you'll feel better." He was about to protest but she already had the cup to his mouth. He drank the cold water down gratefully. "Thanks. I needed that." he smiled reassuringly at her concerned look "Really I'm O.K. I'll feel even better when I get this off my chest." Olivia sat back down neat to her partner and took up her pen.

"I'm going to film school in the spring .I want to be a D. P. You know a Director of Photography, so I've been studying different styles and I'm looking at foreign films." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Reaching into his bag he retrieved a videocassette. It was plain looking there weren't any labels on it. It looked like a blank tape you would buy to record TV or home movies on. "I didn't notice that there weren't any labels until after I took it out. After I saw. " He paused to think on how to describe the contents of the tape without crying." It's A home movie, of a little girl. It starts out really cute you know she looking into the camera and she's singing "You Are My Sunshine. "Then it goes real bad, real fast this guy comes out of nowhere and takes her by her hair and he…" David bursts into tears " I can't say…I'm sorry." He whips his face with sleeve. "It's all right .You did very well." as Olivia spoke she reached across the table and squeezed his hand .He smiled and thank you. "How much of this tape did you see?" Elliot questioned. "Not much, once I saw what he was doing. I shut it off. Then I threw up." "You said you were studying to be a film student?" David nodded yes to Elliot question. "Is there anything you noticed that could help put a time, date or place stamp on this thing?" David thought for a moment .He tried to look past what was happening to the little girl in the movie. "The picture was grainy, like it was a copy of a copy. And her nightgown, which was the thing, my sister had the same exact one when she was a kid. It's that cartoon kids show where they hung out in a train. And. there was a moose. It's from the 80's.Ahhh… "The Get along Gang. "That's the one my sister used to make me watch that with her." He smiled for a moment at the memory. Then it faded. Tears sprung to his eyes again." They had the exact same nightgown." He said mostly to himself. Then looking up at the detectives he asked." Can I go now, I'd really like to go home to my mom's, check on my sister." "Of course. Can we get a number in case we need to contact you further?" Olivia asked as she walked him to the door. He wrote 2 phone numbers on the yellow tablet." That's my mom's where I'll be staying and my cell." "Thank you for coming in." David stooped short of leaving the room and faced here." If you find her, the little girl, will you let me know?" " Yes we will." "And if she needs anything, money, a safe place anything please let me know."" That's very kind of you and we'll keep you updated." She smiled at him reassuringly and he finally seemed at peace for the first time since walking into the squad room. He walked out of the precinct knowing he was leaving the little girl in good hands.

Olivia turned around to face her partner who was sitting on the table with the videotape in his hands. She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the doorframe and sighed. They looked at each other. Being partners for so long they could praticlly read each other's minds. And often thought alike. Today was one of those days. They both had the same thought echoing in their heads. This is going to be bad. 

  
  



	2. chapter 2

  
  


(Disclaimer in previous chapter, this story is mostly PG - 13. There is however 6 or 7 lines which describe violent acts .you may consider this to be an R .I tried not to go into too much detail. I apologize if it upsets anyone)

  
  
  
  
  
  


Little Girl Lost 2

  
  


9:45 A.M.

Upstairs Office of the Special Victims Unit

  
  


Olivia banged on the closed office door with her foot. Elliot scrambled from his seat quickly to open it for her. He smiled gratefully at the mugs of coffee she was trying to juggle. He took his mug from her hands and stepped aside to let her in then shut the door behind her. He took a sip." Mmm… You must have made this. It actually tastes like coffee." Elliot sat down in front of the TV and reached for the VCR remote. " Well if we keep drinking that swill that Munch makes we'll wind up with ulcers." Olivia remarked half seriously, half jokingly She sat down next to him on the couch putting her mug on the small table in front of them and picking up her yellow tablet. She sat back against the couch as Elliot pushed play.

The screen was all snow at first then it flickered to life. David had been right it was grainy but clear. At the edge of a four poster bed was a little girl no more than 5 years old. Her reddish / brown hair came down just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a sky blue and she was wearing a nightgown though the name was mostly obscured you could see a picture of a cartoon moose and the word "Gang". She looked straight into the camera and smiled as she spoke. " I don't wana Daddy." At the mention of the word daddy Elliot tensed and took in a ragged breath. Her father was the man behind the camera. He was involved in what ever had happened to her. Olivia shifted moving closer to Elliot so that their shoulders were touching. He let out the breath he had been holding and relaxed almost immediately. They were adept at comforting each other in small ways and gestures most people would miss, like bringing her tea when she was having a bad day or sharing a look that most would dismiss as a glance. When really those looks often spoke volumes (are you O.K., yes, no, I need to talk) They always had each other to fall back on.

The father on the tape spoke again " Please…" He asked sweetly. She nodded and took a breath she began to sing " You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when sky's are gray." Suddenly a man stepped into frame behind her watched her for a moment then grabbed her violently by her hair dragging her backwards onto the bed. She screamed in surprise. He laid her down across the width of the bed so the camera could see everything. He straddled her small frame and backhanded her across her face. She stopped screaming. The camera never moved an inch it was as if everything that had just happened had been expected. Expected by every one except the girl. Who was now being turned onto her stomach. The man above her took off his belt and looped it around her neck. He turned her face so that the camera could see it. Her blue eyes staring straight into the lens. She couldn't talk but you could clearly read her lips. She was saying HELP. 

Elliot couldn't make out which was the stop button on the remote. He had seen enough. Through his blurred vision he finally found it and shut it off. He tried to wipe away the tears in his eyes before they fell. Olivia hadn't been able to hold it together as well as he had. She had started crying the moment the girl started screaming. She was leaning forward elbows on her knee head in her hands. He put his hand on her back and rubbed her soothingly as she took a couple of shuddering breaths to get control. Olivia turned to face him on the couch before she could say anything Elliot spoke. " I can get Munch to work with me on this…" Before he could finish she was already shaking her head." No, Elliot I need to know…" " Then you can read the DD5. Olivia, you empathize so much with the victims and that's good they need that but sometimes you care too much. I don't want to loose you on this one." Elliot looked her directly in the eyes trying to get her to see reason. " El, I understand what you're saying, but I not going to bail on you. Were partners right. You've got my back. I've got yours. Were in this together. Besides you need me, I make better coffee then Munch does remember." She flashed a smile at him. He smiled back and squeezed her for a moment before letting it go." Yeah, and much easier on the eyes." giving her a wicked grin letting some of the horrible images in his brain fade away. "Damm straight." She fired back. " We better brief Cragen. Get a composite artist up here to do a drawing of what she might look like now." " Right behind ya." They headed down the stairs to the squad room. 


	3. chapter 3

(Disclaimer is in part one. I can't seem to load these up as chapters so they 're all separate sorry.)

  
  


Little Girl Lost 3

  
  
  
  


12:02 P. M. 

Special Victims Unit

  
  


8 people sat it utter silence around a table. They had just viewed 32 minutes of horrible brutality being visited upon a 5-year-old girl. Olivia sat closest to the TV with Elliot next to her. Munch, Fin, and Cragen were on his other side. Across from Cragen was George Huang. Their FBI profiler and flanking him, getting closer to the TV were, Bill Miles, who would digitize the tape and Scotty Rose, the composite artist. It was Scotty that finally broke the silence.

  
  


" I think I'm going to through up." He stated simply. Cragen cleared his throat. "I think we could all use a break we'll met back here in 15 minutes." Scotty stood up shakily and Bill reached a hand out to steady him. " Come on I'll walk with ya. Make sure you don't hurl in front of any pretty girls." Scotty offered him a weak smile in thanks. The others started to file out of the room. Munch turned to look back at Elliot and Olivia who were still sitting. " You guys coming?" " No. Were OK here." Elliot said as he leaned back in his chair. As he did Munch noticed that while both he and Olivia had had their right hands on the table writing notes. They were holding each other's left hands, their fingers intertwined. He made a mental note to talk to Elliot about it, but now was not the time. He quietly exited closing the door behind him.

  
  


The moment the door closed A sob broke from Olivia's chest and tears fell down her face. While still holding hands Elliot turned to face her and brought his right hand to her cheek his thumb brushing tears away. He leaned in and gently kissed the side of her face. He meant it as a comforting gesture that was what he had always done with his wife or kids, but this felt different for some reason. He felt a sudden surge of desire and pulled back quickly and looked into Olivia's eyes. What he saw there took his breath away. Her eyes had taken on a smoky hue to them. She was hungry, for him! Voices at the door broke their contact and they pulled apart quickly, even letting go of each other's hands. They both missed the contact instantly. The others started to file back in. Olivia stood up and approached the VCR she had meant to rewind the tape but where she was not think to clearly she had hit eject instead. It spit the tape out at her she pushed it back in but it ejected again on it's own this time. " Piece of crap!" she mumbled to herself. She took the tape all the way out of the VCR and stopped short. " Elliot, OH GOD, " Elliot heard her heart break in her voice in despair and defeat and stood. " What?!" She turned to face him the plastic window of the tape visible to him. He didn't understand at first." You can record more than 32 minuets on these things!" He finally saw what she had seen the window on the tape showed only an inch of tape being viewed there was a lot more to go. He closed his eyes at the thought. How much had this girl gone threw? And how much more could they? HE opened his eyes to find Olivia staring at him. While the others were talking aloud discussing the implications of Olivia's discovery, They were silent though the looks that past between them spoke volumes. " We'll do whatever it takes to find this girl and help her, no matter what." 

  
  
  
  


8:17 P. M.

Special Victims Unit Squad Room

Elliot and Olivia sat at their desks typing furiously. Olivia had been right there had been more on that tape. A lot more and it had only gotten worse. 7 hours and 22 minute all together. It had been the same girl throughout the tape only older in each segment. It played like a " look how my daughter has grown up " series or "The Best Of " That's what it was A Best Of Series. Everything they had seen had been copied from another tape or tapes, Bill the Video Tech; had said so. He had taken it to the LAB for processing and said he would give us a report sometime tomorrow afternoon. Scotty the artist hadn't had the stomach to watch the rest. He had come back in during a final seen and froze the image to do a composite. It was amazing how well it had come out. He had really captured her especially her eyes. They immedently sent her photo out to all the precient in all 5 bourghs. He had been on the phone to DHS and the area hospitals and everyone else he could think of to see if she had come to their attention. There was no way, with what she had been through, that she didn't end up in a hospital or State Custody at some point. He slammed the phone down in frustration. " Thank you. You've been absolutely no help at all!" He yelled. "You know when you get like this your ears turn red it's so adorable." She glanced up from typing long enough to give him a supportive smile. " So I gather you had no luck." "No." He sighed with exasperation. " You know that if they let this girl slip through the cracks all they care about now is covering their own asses. Somebody, somewhere must know this girl!" "You're right." "Which part?" "Both. Someone does know her and maybe people are too worried about protecting themselves to care, but I bet if they saw that tape there would be no way people could turn their backs on her or us." She picked up the phone and dialed Bill Miles. The machine in the LAB picked up she listened for a moment then spoke. " This message is for Bill Miles, this is Olivia Benson of the SVU. I'm calling in regards to the videotape your digitizing for us. Can we get least a half a dozen extra copies as soon as possible? We have some agency's dragging their feet and I think a look at a minute or two will light a fire under them. I appreciate it. Thank you." She hung up the phone and smiled a wicked grin. " I think tomorrow we should take our newly digitized horror show on a tour of our more uncoroperative agency's." " Oh ya!" 


	4. chapter 4

(Disclaimer in part one, Thank you to those that have reviewed. I really appreciate all you help and support,

This isPG-13 it does however contain one bad word Sorry.) Little Girl Lost 4

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


1:18 A. M. 

Special Victims Unit Squad Room

  
  


Olivia had been typing nonstop for over 6 hours. She was transcribing the notes she had taken while they were watching the video. She had written down as much detail as possible so she wouldn't have to sit through another viewing. She had sent Elliot home under protest a few hours ago. She knew how much he needed to see his kids, especially after a day like this. He had made her promise to go home soon. She had promised she would after typing one more page. Well, that had been 80 pages ago. She stopped typing for a moment to rub her tired eyes. A hand suddenly appeared from behind her and set an ex-large cup of her favorite tea in front of her. It disappeared and then reappeared with a bag of fresh muffins. She smiled and turned to face him. " I thought I told you to go home." She was trying to give him a scolding tone, but she was really very glad that he had come back. " And you said one more page and you would go home and that was 4 hours ago." " I'm a slow typist." " No, you're not, but you are a bad liar when you get caught." He was teasing her now and she knew it. "Keep it up Stabler and I won't share my muffin with you." " You really know where to wound a man." He grabbed at his stomach in mock pain and fell to his knee's in front of her. She was still sitting in her chair as she leaned forward her elbows on her knees. " You know lack of REM sleep is one of the leading causes of insanity." She said with the straightest face she could muster. "What are you trying to say?" Elliot asked innocently. " Go upstairs and get some sleep before the men in white coats come to take you away." " All right if I go then so don't you." He stood up and offered her his hand. "I'll be up in a minute I just want to finish writing this page." " OH, NO!" He reached around her hit the save button and shut her computer off. " Elliot !!" " I'm not falling for that again!" He handed her the muffin bag and grabbed her tea. Taking her by the arm he led her upstairs to the Crib ignoring her protests.

  
  


6:13 A. M.

The Crib

Their muffin wrappers and empty tea cup lay on the small table in front of the couch. They had never made it to the cots. Elliot had fallen asleep sitting on the end of the couch with his feet on the coffee table. Olivia who had been next to him was now lying down on the couch with her head on a pillow in his lap. His left hand which had earlier been on her right hip so as to keep her from falling off was now laying on her stomach holding her right hand their fingers locked together. The fingers of his right hand were lost in her hair. They had been talking about the case and he had just begun to stroke her hair, trying to soothe her. It worked on him as well. He loved the fact that she was letting it grow out again. She was a beautiful woman no matter what her hairstyle. But secretly he preferred it long it gave him an opportunity to brush a strand or two away from her face. It was just one of the many excuses he used to touch her.

  
  
  
  


Munch opened the door and looked at the sleeping forms on the couch. They looked good together even he had to admit it. But work relationships were always a bad idea especially if one of the two was married with 4 kids. It was a good thing he had walked in here instead of Cragen; he would have blown a fuse. Guess it was time for that talk with Elliot after all. He walked quietly over to them. "Hey you guys, rise and shine." He said way too cheerily. Olivia woke with a start and sat bolt upright nearly cracking her skull into Elliot's on the way up. "What time is it?" He asked still sounding rather sleepy. " A little after 6:00 A. M. "Munch replied " Shit! Elliot, we overslept. We have to meet Bill Miles in the LAB at 7:00 to pick up those disks!" " I thought they wouldn't be ready until afternoon?" "Well after you left last night Bill called me back, said he got my message, understood our problem and was going to work threw the night to finish them for us. Told us to come by at 7:00 and he'd have it all ready." She spoke quickly as she headed for the door. She was fully awake now she just needed to splash some water on her face and… "Hey Munch, have you made to coffee yet?" "No, not yet" "Thank GOD! " She said to herself as she came down the stairs into the squad room that they had dodged another bullet.


	5. chapter 5

Little Girl Lost 5

  
  
  
  


6:37 A. M. 

The Crib

  
  


Elliot adjusted his tie and tried to look as though he hadn't slept in his clothes all night. When Munch finally spoke up. "How are Kathy and the kids doing?" "Good, the kids are good." He said. " And Kathy, you know the marriage, what is it now almost 20 years?" "Yeah, we're fine." The truth was they weren't. When he had come home last night the kids had been happy to see him. He had told them he had just gotten a very bed case. He didn't give details but warned them he would probably be staying in the city and working overtime. Kathleen, his second oldest child who was now 17, had been very supportive. She even said she would bring Elizabeth and Dickey to visit after school, bring him lunch and some clothes. The kids seemed to understand his work even though he never really talked about it. They knew that he was trying to help people and they were proud of him for that. If only his wife could be so understanding. The moment the kids were out of earshot she had stated in on him. Lately that's all she ever did. After she was done she asked if he was coming to bed he had said no that he was going to sleep on the couch. She just turned and went up the stairs without another word. He had sat down on the couch with the intention of getting some much-needed rest, but his brain wouldn't shut off. He started thinking about the girl, which then led him to think about Olivia. He could still remember the look in her eyes; it had been a long time since someone had looked at him like that, with desire and love hewanted to kiss her and probably would have if they hadn't been interrupted, but he was married. If you want to call what he and Kathy had at the moment a marriage. He had never stepped out on his wife he knew the guilt would kill him. So why didn't he fell guilty about his feelings for Olivia? He checked his watch; she would certainly still be at work dispite what she said about leaving right after him. He picked up his keys and headed back to work stopping at an all night bakery on his way. She had still been there all right, but unlike Kathy she had been happy to see him. And truth be told he was glad to be spending a night on the couch with her in the Crib instead of in a house that was no longer home.

  
  


Munch had seen through the lie about Kathy and finally asked the question that was on his mind. "Is there something going on between you and Olivia?" "What?! Why would you even ask that, I'm a married man." "It just seems that you two are getting to be extra close on this case." "It's a bad case, and we're partners we're supposed to help each other deal. You and Fin do the same thing." " Fin and I don't hold hands underneath tables and sleep together on couches." "I have never cheated on my wife." " I know, but just because you haven't doesn't nessaceraily mean you don't want to." Elliot just stood there with his mouth agape he had no defense for what Munch had just said. Frankly because it was true. Before anything else could be said Olivia opened the door. " El, were going to be late. Let's go. You can drink this on the way." She handed him a travel mug of the coffee she had just made. Without another word they left for the LAB. 

  
  


8:45 A. M. 

DHS Office

Bill Miles from the LAB had done more than just digitize a tape. He had also given them stills of all the men in the video, with the exception her the girl's father who never stepped infant of the camera. He also had sent them to every police station in New York. It would only be a matter of time before they got a hit. Evil can't hide in the shadows forever. It eventually has to come out into the light. Daddy dearest might not have been seen on film but those men knew whom he was and no doubt they would beg to cut a deal. Giving him up to save their own asses.

The elevator opened and the detectives stepped out. Anyone looking at them knew they meant business. Olivia was carrying a laptop and Elliot carried all the pictures. They steeped up to the receptionist desk. "We need to speak with Amy Smyth." Elliot said as politely as he could muster. Carol James the receptionist smiled a kind smile. "She's with someone did you have an appointment?" Olivia pulled out her badge and held it infront of Carol's face. "Yes, here's my appointment card." She said sternly indicating her badge. "We want to see her now!" Carol picked up the phone and spoke hastily into it. As she hung up the door to one of the offices behind her opened. Amy looked completely flustered. " I am trying to help someone if…"Olivia cut her off. "Yeah, I wonder what your boss will think of the job you're doing when we show him this." She opened the laptop and hit play. " What will you say when he ask you why you didn't help her or us. That you were just too busy to take 5 minutes out of your schedule and talk to us." Amy was speechless the monitor was still playing. Her handover her mouth so she wouldn't scream. "Would you like to see what can happen to this girl in the space of 5 minutes, there is over 7 hours of this maybe you need to see more to convince you it's worth your time?" Elliot put a hand on Olivia's arm as a sign to pull back a little. She stopped her berrage and let out a breath. "No, Please shut it off." Amy pleaded. She was crying now. "I didn't know, well what I mean is I didn't have any proof and he a very powerful man. Everyone knows that girl is disturbed, we all thought she was making it up! I'm so Sorry." She was sobbing now. Olivia and Elliot would consider being sympathetic later. "Who is she?" Olivia heart was beating a mile a minute finally they were getting somewhere." Who is she? She repeated more sternly. "Her name is Grace."


	6. chapter 6

(Disclaimer in part one)Little Girl Lost 6

  
  


10:42 A. M.

Moore Estate

  
  


Olivia and Elliot were sitting in their car in front of a sprawling estate. Elliot was talking to Munch as they waited for their warrant. "Her name is Grace Moore, as in Senator Alvin Moore's daughter. You know in all the things I've heard about him I never knew he had a kid." "Yeah, well most people don't. I don't think a photo has ever been published of her. From what I understand she has some sever emotional disorder not to mention an IQ of about 190. Which might explain the mental problems. People at Genius level and above often have difficulty dealing with society. The things that seem simple to you and me are often overwhelming for them." Said Munch. "You me like Rain Man?" " No, more like a person who can do physicis in their head without thinking but having to choose what to eat or what to wear causes them to have a complete mental breakdown." "Wow." Was all Elliot could think of to say? He turned to Olivia to tell her what Munch had said when her cell phone rang " Benson." She smiled as she opened the car door." We got it. Let's go." Elliot hung up with Munch without saying goodbye.

  
  


They rang the bell and waited. Moments later a Butler answered the door. "May I help you?" Elliot flashed his badge. "I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson. We're with the Special Victims Unit, may we come in?" He spoke in the most controlled tone he could. "Of Course." He stepped aside to allow the detective's in. " My name is Philip, what can I do for you?" "Is the Senator here?" asked Elliot. Looking around the massive foyer. "No. Not at this time." "What about his daughter Grace?" Olivia was tired of being patient. " Miss Grace dose not receive visitors." He spoke sternly." She dose now." Olivia spoke menacingly. Philip took the hint. "This way Please." Olivia and Elliot followed him up the stairs questioning him as they went. "How long have you worked here?" Elliot asked trying to get him to talk to them. "I've worked here for 25 years." They turned left after ascending to the second floor. Walking down a long hall they approached a set of double doors." This is her wing." He opened both doors pushing them inwards. They could hear the faint sounds of a piano being played in one of the rooms ahead. Philip knocked on the music room door then opened it for them. They entered and stopped short. Sitting at the piano, playing the last notes of Claire de Lune was Grace. She didn't look at all like they had pictured her. They had expected to find a 18 year old blooded, broken, and scared not the seemingly flawless beauty they saw before them. She stood up from the piano and approached the detectives. Extending her hand she spoke. "How do you do." Elliot shook her hand not believing what he was seeing. Her hair was still shoulder length her eyes still blue. She was wearing a dark green dress that stopped just above her bare feet and a scarf of the same color around her neck. While Elliot seemed confused by the contrast from seeing her on tape and seeing her before them now, Olivia noticed that when Grace shook her hand the inside of her wrists were horrible scarred. And that the scarf was loose enough to show bruising on her throat. The detectives introduced themselves. " We we're hoping we could have a few minutes of your time." Elliot asked "How about joining me for lunch?" She indicated the sitting room across the hall. Philip was already setting out tea and coffee when they entered and sat down. "So what can I do for you?" Grace asked inquisitively. She rarely had visitors, and when she did they were usually doctors. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other not knowing how to proceed. Elliot spoke up. "We came into possession of a video tape." Grace showed no signs of recognition so he continued. "On it was a little girl," still nothing. " She was being sexually assaulted." Silence. " The girl has been identified as you." Grace's mouth opened to speak but instead of her voice a load angry booming voice was heard coming up the hall. "GRACE!!!!!" Alvin Moore shouted at the top of his lungs. He had gotten a heads up from a judge that police were coming to talk to his daughter. "GRACE!!!!" He shouted again. Olivia and Elliot stood up alarmed. Grace however spoke calmly "Daddy's home."


	7. chapter 7

(Disclaimer in part one. This is the end of this little series. I wasn't able to put on paper exactly what was in my head. Hopefully I'll get better. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. They meant the world to me:)

  
  
  
  
  
  


Little Girl Lost 7

  
  
  
  
  
  


11:15 A. M. 

Moore Estate

  
  


Alvin Moore burst into the sitting room. Olivia stood in front of Grace, who sat calmly drinking her tea, with her hand on her gun. No way was her father going to hurt her again not while she was alive. Elliot approached the hostile Senator with handcuffs. "Alvin Moore you are under arrest!" He spoke in an authoritative voice. He put the cuffs tightly around the mans wrists." For what?" Alvin asked incredulously. " For child molestation, aggravated child prostitution, and a whole list of other things." He looked back at Olivia. " Call Munch and Fin down here to haul in this piece of crap." She nodded and took out her cell phone to dial. "You have no proof!" Alvin growled. "Actually we do. One of the video tapes you made of her being raped came to our attention." No one had noticed Philip standing in the wings. He had been making lunch when Mr. Moore came in. heard what he was accused of and knew it was true. He stepped into the kitchen and retrieved a large knife from the wooden block. Slipping it carefully up his sleeve he entered the sitting room and approached his boss. The detectives weren't paying any attention to him. He had always been good at being invisible. Grace however, always watching saw the knife slip down from his sleeve and into his hand. She gave him one of her most beautiful smiles as he drove the knife into her father's heart. Everything that happened next took only a second. Alvin fell back instantly dead pinning Elliot to the ground with his body weight. Olivia pulling her gun shouting for Philip to put his hands in the air, As Elliot pushed the senator off him. Also pulling his gun and pointing it at Philip. Olivia handcuffed him and set him in a chair. She turned to see if Grace was alright. Grace though hadn't moved and she showed no signs of emotion she simply poured herself another cup of tea and began to drink.

  
  
  
  


Munch and Fin arrived as Olivia and Elliot were helping Grace into the back seat of their car." Hey, we heard on the radio that Daddy got whacked." Fin said as they approached. "Did she do it?" Indicating the girl. " No." was all Elliot would say as he got into the driver's seat. "Oh wait I know the butler did it. Right" Munch, said sarcastically. Olivia opened her door and got in looking back at him she smiled." Actually, he did." She closed the door and they headed back to the station. Munch and Fin looked back at the house as Philip was being led out." Well I'll be dammded. I was right." "First time for everything." Fin said with a smile.

  
  
  
  


4:35 P. M.

The Crib

Grace was sleeping on the same couch that Olivia and Elliot had occupied the night before. She had never spent much time out of the house and very few people came to see her. The difference between her home and the station house had been overwhelming and Olivia had brought her up stairs to rest. Her shoes were next to the couch and the scarf that hid the scars and bruises on her neck was on the coffee table. Olivia set a mug of hot cocoa down and gently touched Grace's arm to wake her. Her eyes opened and she sat up. Shivering a bit she pulled the blanket around her shoulders. Olivia put the warm mug in her hands." This should help." She said as she sat down beside her. "Do you feel up to talking?" Olivia asked trying to gauge if she needed to have George with her or not. " You want to know about the videos." She stated flatly. Olivia nodded. "I don't know which one you have, not that it matters. They're pretty much all the same. It started when I was about 4 or 5. Sometimes it was once a month, then maybe once a week, it was everyday for a while there off and on. Daddy would tape it and then blackmail the men that were in them. That's where all of the money has come from over the years. In the last 13 years or so He's made over 10 million dollars selling Me." she spoke with no emotion in her voice as if she was reading the back of a cereal box. Olivia's heart was breaking for her. How could anyone do this? Tears were threatening to fall. When Grace took her hand. " Please don't cry Olivia, It's not worth the tears." She said softly. " How can you think you're not worth it! Your smart, beautiful, talented, and worth crying for! You're worth fighting for too. I think Philip proved that today.!" She was taken aback. No one had ever told her things like this. Philip was the only person in her life up to this point that had been kind to her. " What's going to happen to Philip?" she asked suddenly. " He'll be charged with murder and most likely convicted." "I want to hire him the best lawyer." "We can do that." Olivia smiled but it soon faded when she noticed something. "Grace, when did the video taping stop? " Without the scarf around her neck Olivia could see old scars and new ones becoming visible. " 3 days ago." Olivia's jaw dropped. "My God, Grace! Who was it? If you have the video we can nail him!" Grace was shaking her head. " No." "If you give us the proof." Olivia pleaded " No." "Please Grace let us help you, let us do something for you!" "You want to do something for me. Destroy the tape you have and all evidence that it ever existed. Please, Olivia. I want to leave it behind me and I won't be able to do that if it gets out. I've already got a psycho label on me I don't need a victim one too." "I don't know if we can do that but I'll talk to my captain and the ADA about it." " Can I call that lawyer now for Philip?" "Sure." "Olivia, just out of curiosity where did you get that video?" "A young man named David brought it in to us. He was very concerned about you. I think he'd like to know that you're safe. He gave us a contact number." " Well I was hoping to take you all out to dinner as a thank you. Especially seeing as we missed lunch. Maybe he would like to join us." " I think he would."

  
  
  
  


2 weeks later

Special Victims Unit Squad Room

Grace walked in with presents in her hands, David on her arm and wearing a stunning smile. It surprised no one that they were together. From the first moment they met at the restaurant sparks flew. It was as close to love at first sight as one could get. The first thing out of his mouth when he saw her was "You are so beautiful!" She had blushed and kissed him on the cheek .The detectives thought they were going to have to call an ambulance to revive him, but they were totally smitten with each other. And over the next week he had taken her to see his mother and sister who immediately took her in as family. The detectives at SVU were kept up to date on all that was going on from Olivia. She and Grace had become like sisters. Talking on the phone almost every day. " Hey, everyone." They all stood to get them. The captain came out of his office at the sound of all the excitement. "I bring good news and presents." "You didn't have to bring us anything. I'm just glad to see you smile." Said Olivia giving her a hug. "Speak for yourself.," said Munch in his usual manner. "What did you bring me." He was acting like a kid at Christmas. " Sine I know how much you love a good conspiracy. For your eyes only." She handed him a plain unwrapped package. He opened it his eyes going wide. Inside was a tape labeled J.F.K. Dallas, Texas and dated the day he died. " No, way!" "Uncut and unedited and I better not see it on CNN or we'll both be floating in the Hudson. Don't Ask, Don't Tell." He smiled at her and locked the tape in his desk. Next she handed a bag to Fin. He pulled out black leather looking jacket, but it didn't feel quiet like leather. " It's new from Kevlar. Kind of like the vests but lighter and stronger especially near the heart. If you like it I'll have them make some up for the rest of you." He smiled and said thanks. He tried it on. Oh Yeah! Then she handed Cragen an envelope. In it was a lifetime membership to his golf club and a note from his favorite golf pro and a number to reach him by. Offering him lessons anytime he could get away. "This is.. Wow. Thank you." He said a little misty eyed. "You're welcome. Elliot this is for you." She handed him an envelope. Inside was a letter from his bank telling him of a 750,000-dollar deposit into his kid's college fund. "I can't take this. It's too much." Elliot stammered. "Please, I want to do this." He nodded still stunned. "Now for you Olivia I have a 2 part present. First I have started a special endowment for the SVU. Basically it will be available for helping the victims that come threw here. Weather they need. And I want you to be in charge." She looked at Olivia. Olivia's jaw dropped. "I have a lawyer to handle everything all you have to do is tell him how much money you want and when you want it. You'll have about 10 million in an interest bearing account available to you." "10 million that's the money your father…" Yes, and I can't think of a better way to use it. Can you?" She smiled. "And now for part 2." She handed Olivia a business card. " He used to be with Scotland Yard. He's the best there is. He can find out as little or as much information as you want." Referring to Olivia's father. " You can call him tomorrow or 5 years from now." Olivia grabbed her into a fierce hug. No words needed to be said. They both had finally found what they had been lacking, A sense of belonging and family.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The End

  
  


By: C. G. Parker


	8. A Butler's Tale

Epiloge: A Butler's Tale  
  
(This is in responce to a reviewer's request about the butler's motive for murdering Senator Moore.)  
  
Philip froze when he heard the detectives speaking to Grace about video tapes. He knew instantly which ones they meant. Senator Moore had given him the task of mailing them. Though he never knew what was on them until now. Everything he had been told was a lie. He had been made an accomplice to rape and God knows what else. All the marks on her body, her wrists, neck, and everywhere else. He was told they were self inflicted while she was having psychotic episodes. They would hide her away in another part of the house only allowing doctors to see her, never staff. It was all a lie. She was never crazy. They had been hurting her right under his nose. Well, never again. She was everything to him. He loved her more than life itself. She was the only person who saw him when others didn't. never treating him like a servant. Hell she made him dinner every night and they would sit and talk, drinking tea, they were friends. She treated him like a person and he treated her like she was sane. Every smile and every kind word she had ever spoke flashed into his mind. He heard the Senator calling for her coming closer. NO one would ever hurt her again.   
  
by: C. G. Parker 


End file.
